Silver Star Academy: Chapter 1
Akuji: Yes first day for school! Haruna: Don't forget your lunchbox Akuji: Okay... Haruna: See you afternoon! Akuji: Bye! He went to school and saw a lot of people there on school Akuji: Okay now i must fellow the route where the kids are running to But then a girl appear with her boyfriend ????: Hello can we ask you a question? Akuji: Um yeah sure ????2: Ok thanks do you know where the class of Mazukage Maruwa is? Akuji: Well i'm actually looking to for the class ????2 & ????: Alright cool let's go together! Akuji: Okay anyway what's your name? ????: My name is Beat Demo you can call me: Beat master if you want? ????2: I'm Kirino Ranmaru you can call me......just call me: Ranmaru! Akuji: Ok my name is Tsukiakari Akuji you can call me: Mr. Little Brat Demo: Sorry but is that not mean to say that to someone? Akuji: Meh Kirino: I just call you, Akuji-senpai Demo: Same here! All of the three of us where following the route where the kids are running to Akuji: Alright we must go to this.....um.......well.. Demo: We are lost aren't we? Akuji: Maybe Demo: Holy Snap Kirino: So where are we now? Akuji: I don't know But then a girl was trying to scare me ????: Hi! Akuji-kun! Akuji: Okay...That's SO uncool Kotoni-chan! I grabed here shoulders '' Akuji: Don't DO IT AGAIN! Kotoni: Okay, Okay Facebook Freak Akuji: Okay that's it! ''I was ready to punch her but then Tsurugi came up and stopped my punch Tsurugi: How dare you! Akuji: Tsurugi.....don't let me use Kaguyo! Tsurugi: AND DON'T LET ME USE LOST ANGEL He punched me on the face and i was reacted fastly and punched him back Akuji: Take this! Kaguyo GIVE IT YOUR ALL Tsurugi: Whaaa here is mine: LOST ANGEL PUNCH But then a group of bullies appears Bullie 1: Hmph! Is that everything you got, bunch of noobs Bullie 2: I will show you a real fight, His fist was BIG and was able to punch a whole body he was planning to punch Tsurugi but then Akuji came up and stopped his punch Tsurugi: What the..! Akuji: Grr...don't think that i'm heartless Tsurugi: Wait Kaguyo! Bullie 2: What HE STOPPED MY PUNCH! Akuji Kaguyo: Tsurugi.. Tsurugi: What is it? Akuji Kaguyo: DON'T STARE OUT THERE AND HELP ME!!!! Tsurugi: Oh sorry, hey guys can i count on you to help Akuji-san? Kotoni: Always Kirino: Ok Demo: Alright BRING IT ON! The bullies were fighting against us but we proved to be strong Akuji: That happend if you are fighting against us Bullie 1: Oh my head We were walking and talking to know each other better Akuji: Alright oh i was holding the map wrong Kotoni: Your not smart thinking, Akuji Akuji: Hmph We where walking to the last way to the class Akuji: Ok we must just pass this way and then we will arrive at the class of Mazukage Maruwa Demo: Wow this way is creapy Kirino: It's all dark Kotoni: Don't be afraid We were walking at the way Akuji: This way is freaky man i'm scared! Kotoni: Tsurugi if here is a monster can you then protect me? Tsurugi: Of course i do! Demo: Kirino can you protect me to? Kirino: There you have Boyfriends for! Akuji: Tsurugi can you protect me to? Tsurugi: Never Akuji:*cough*mean boy*cough* ''We heard a lot of noise '' Kotoni: Whaaaa a monster! Akuji pushes Tsurugi forwards him i closed my eyes Akuji: Please monster accept my offer here is: Tsurugi Kyousuke please enjoy to eat him Tsurugi: Dude your such a fool you where offering me to the teacher Akuji: Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Mazukage: Tsurugi is right next time you must see the one were you are talking about To Be Continued Category:Fanfictions